


A - You Are Adorable [Vid]

by huntress1013



Category: NCIS
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Gibbs being utterly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A - You Are Adorable [Vid]

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an older fanvid of mine (hence the lower quality for which I appologize) but since I finally have an AO3 account I thought I share it here.
> 
> Song: A- You Are Adorable  
> Artist: Mandy Patinkin
> 
> Software: Sony Vegas 5
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
